Happily Ever After
by SweetieRainbow
Summary: What is it like on the faithful day where Rapunzel and Eugene finally get married? What is running through each others minds as they share the first dance as husband and wife? Spoilers for those who haven't seen the film.


_**Normal POV**_

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you all, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene!"

The Kings voiced boomed throughout the courtyard, joy lining every word he spoke. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Rapunzel and Eugene walked together hand in hand down the marble staircase. Both looking into the others eyes, smiles filling both of their faces. They positively glowed happiness. Neither one could believe the day was finally upon them. Nothing in the world could ruin this day, not a thing.

The King held up his hands to silence the crowd, "I now ask that the courtyard be cleared for the Prince and Princesses first dance as husband and wife."

Eugene led Rapunzel out to the center of the dance floor as the piano starting playing a soft, beautiful melody.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Eugene POV<strong>_  
><strong>_

I can't believe this day is finally here, I thought she would never say yes. To be honest I was worried for a while, that maybe she didn't love me like I did her. How foolish I was! Seriously, after all we had been through together, her blackmailing me into taking her to see the floating lanterns, having the palace guards, Max, and the Stabbington Brothers chase after us...well me. The only one chasing her was Gothel. I suppress a shudder at the mere thought of that woman. She almost took everything from us. If it wasn't for Blondies magical tears I wouldn't be here today.

That should have been my first clue about her love for me. She risked her own life for mine, someone she had know for barley three days. She accepted me even though I was a wanted thief. She looked right through Flynn Rider and saw Eugene Fitzherbert. When she told me she preferred Eugene to Flynn, I think..no I know that that was when I started falling for her. Then when I thought those brothers took her, I couldn't even think about what they would do to her. Even as I walked to the gallows, all I thought of was her.

Now I am dancing with her, as husband and wife, prince and princess. She looks even more beautiful than usual, her brown hair still in the same style as when I cut it in the tower just a little more nicely done, more even I guess you could say. She didn't need any make up on her face, it was perfect with out it, a rosy flush came naturally to her cheeks. Then her dress, oh when I saw her walking toward me in a long flowing white dress, my heart stopped...but in a good way, if that is even possible. It fit her perfectly and played on her youthful innocence that I loved so much.

I want this moment to last forever, to forever hold her close to me like this, her smiling at me and looking into my eyes with her green doe like eyes.

My love, my wife, my life.

My happily ever after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rapunzel POV<strong>_

I can't believe Eugene and I are married, finally. I feel bad that I didn't say yes right away but I wasn't ready to be married yet. I needed to get used to being a princess before I jumped into marriage. It was all just so new and exciting, yet frightening all at once. Thought he said he understood, I knew Eugene was disappointed every time I turned him away and every time I would say, "I'm just not ready to be married, but someday I will." Then he would smile at me and everything would be back to normal. I could Mother and Father were some what confused by my actions but they never said anything.

If someone had told me a few years ago that I was the lost princess and that I would meet a rogue theif who would take me on a wild adventure to see the floating lights and that we would someday be married, well I don't know what I would have done. If I would have believed them or not. I think what I believed the most, was that I would forever be trapped in that tower with Mo- I mean Gothel. I don't think I will ever grow out of thinking of her as my mother, in some way shape or form. She raised me, if you could call it that, from a baby, but she kidnapped me and took me from my family. Heh, I guess I should thank her for that in the long run. I mean, if she hadn't, I would have never met Eugene and my life would forever be incomplete.

My life is complete isn't it? I have loving parents, wonderful friends, and I have Eugene. When I thought he left me and took the crown, I was crushed, heartbroken, distraught. Then when Mo-Gothel said he forced to leave me and that he was to be hanged I felt all those emotions again along with an intense anger I had never felt before. But this time they were aimed at her. When I heard Eugene calling for me outside the tower window, I felt so relieved but then I realized that if he came up, Gothel would kill him. I wanted to warn him but I could not. Then when she threw my hair out the window, I screamed against my restraint telling him to stay away. And when she stabbed him, my heart stopped.

I feel tears start to creep into my eyes and I blink them away. Today is not the day to dwell on things of the past. Today is the day to embrace the future, my future with Eugene.

My first and only true love.

My happily ever after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

When a thunderous applause filled their ears they both looked around confused. They hadn't heard the music stop, not like it mattered. They were in their own little world, a world with just the two of them. They didn't hear much but the one thing they could hear was the crowd cheering them on, wanting the new couple to share a kiss. They happily obliged, eyes closing as their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. When they broke apart, Eugene leaned his forehead against hers.

Oh yes, this was his,

it was hers,

it was their happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this for my friends author battle on livejournal. I told her I suck but she wanted me to anyway. Our first theme was a song called "Maybe" by Yiruma and this is what I came up with. So yeah, if ya liked it, good. **


End file.
